


Trope-tastic: Alex Summers Collection

by LadyLibby



Series: Trope-tastic! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, fanfiction tropes, trope-tastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Fanfiction tropes. You all know them. You all love them, no matter how overused they are.Here are the ones I'm using:1.There’s only one bed2.Fake dating/married…turns into real dating3.Person A thinks Person B has feelings for someone else but Person B has actually been in love with Person A for years4.Mutual unrequited pining until a third person(s) intervenes and gets them together5.Person A and Person B have to huddle together to keep warm in the cold6.“I hate them…but they’re so hot”/“I hate them…but I’d die for them”7.Person A and Person B have been friends for a long time and one day Person A realizes that they’ve fallen in love with Person B8.“If we’re just friends, then why are you jealous?”9.Emotional or physical hurt/comfort10.Always arguing but one day while arguing there’s a kissSeries





	1. Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Alex + 1. There's only one bed.

The car pulls to a stop and Alex looks over your sleeping form in the passenger seat. He tries to ignore how serenely beautiful you look in the evening light. He reaches over and rubs a hand gently down your arm. You inhale deeply, blinking awake and stretching.

“Hey. Are we there?” You greet sleepily, and Alex fights back a smile. 

“Yeah, come on, we have to go check in.” He responds, getting out of the car and coming around to open the door for you. You rub the sleep out of your eyes and give him a smile. 

“What a gentleman you’ve become, Mr. Summers.” You tease. 

“Vicious lies.” He deadpans, making you giggle as the two of you made your way into the hotel. 

“Hello, welcome to the Paradise Inn and Suites. How can I help you two today?” The cheery guy at the front desk says. His name tag reads ‘Corey.’

“Yeah, one room for the night please.” You request, Alex standing silently beside you, trying not to laugh at the glued-on nature of Corey’s smile. The concierge slides a room key across the table and the two mutants are on their way. 

“Do you think Sophie is going to join the school?” You wonder aloud in the elevator.

Sophie is the young mutant Charles sent you two to meet and offer a spot at the school. She has the power to create intensely powerful windstorms with her breath. It was a wonder how the two of you managed to get her out of her shell and talking. With luck, you’ll see her at the school soon, but you never know if the kids will step out of their comfort zones. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” He admits, a little sadly. “When my powers first appeared, I prefered solitary to being out where I might hurt people.” His confession makes you study him, in quiet awe of his selfless choice.

Before you know it, the door to the hotel room is unlocked and you can’t help but state the obvious. “There’s only one bed.” 

Alex doesn’t say anything, but you assume he’s thinking about the same thing you are. Ever since the day you met, there’d been this weird and very palpable tension between the two of you. He’d flirt, and you’d flirt back. You’d shamelessly check him out when he wears that leather jacket that drives you crazy, and he’d do the same if you wear that F/C dress. 

Finally, things came to a head about two weeks back. The two of you had smuggled some beer into Alex’s room and were playing the good old game of Two Truths and a Lie. Eventually, you’d ended up sitting awfully close to one another. 

As you’d been contemplating how near his face actually was to your own, his own tipsiness drove Alex to press his lips to yours. You’d kissed back eagerly, but when you pulled away for air, sobering reality has crashed back in. 

Neither one of you had brought it up since, but looking at the single queen bed, you know that things would have to come to a boiling point tonight. Alex doesn’t look at you. 

“I’ll go back down and ask for a second room-” He starts, ready to give you an out. 

“Don’t, it’s fine. We’re both adults right? What’s sharing a bed for one night. Besides, you’re probably exhausted.” You point out, anticipation fluttering in your chest. 

You look to Alex, waiting for his reaction. He simply shrugs, closing the door and flicking on more lights in the little room. You dump your bag on a chair and go inspect the bathroom, which actually means fixing your mussed hair from the little car nap you took. 

Taking a deep breath, you stare at your reflection. You can handle this, it’s just one night of sharing a bed. With an incredibly hot man that you have feelings for whom you kissed-no, that line of thinking will only send you down the road of doubt. You can be mature. 

Strolling confidently out of the bathroom, an already pajama-clad Alex greets you. He’s channel surfing from his spot on the bed. You’re infinitely glad that it’s distracting him from how red you’ve turned at the sight of his bare chest and low-riding sweats. 

Neither of you say anything for the next few minutes as you settle into a rhythm. You change in the bathroom and then he passes you on the way out, going to brush his teeth. You join him shortly and the two of you squeeze into the little tiled room. While you zone out, he takes the opportunity to swipe a glob of the minty stuff on your nose. 

You jump a little, saying something unintelligible around the toothbrush, making him laugh loudly. In place of your protests, you just shove his shoulder, not even knocking him off balance. Alex laughs harder. 

Not all that tired, you both take up your prospective sides of the bed and watch some crappy game show. At first, he’s on the right side, and you’re on the left. There’s enough bed in between you two that you are nowhere near touching. 

Ever so slowly you both inch closer. So slowly that neither of you realized the other was doing it too. At some point, you lay your head on his shoulder, and he tucks you into him with his arm. He’s acutely aware of when your eyelashes tickle him, your eyes fluttering closed. As your breathing changes, Alex knows you’ve fallen asleep. 

He shuts of the TV and the bedside lamp, content to doze off with you securely wrapped in his embrace. 

~

The distant chirping of birds rouse you from one of the most relaxed slumbers you’ve had in a very long time. For the second time in a row, you’re met with two clear blue eyes staring back at you. That thought makes you smile. 

“Hi.” You say, voice a little scratchy from sleep. 

“Hey.” He whispers back. Something about the warm cocoon of blankets and the sheer closeness of the two of you makes things feel...separate. As though your little space were apart from the normal worries and consequences. 

Alex moves his arm from around your waist up to brush a piece of hair out of your eyes. “Why did you leave?” He asks quietly, searching your face. 

“Alex…” You start, wondering if you’re really ready to open up. “I was scared. All my life when I get scared I run. Bad stuff happens to the people I care about and I don’t know, I thought maybe I could stop caring about you.” You explain, hoping he won’t push you away. 

“But?” 

“But you made me fall in love with you, you jackass.” You say, letting out a nervous laugh. Your gaze has fallen to your hands, not brave enough to look at him. 

Alex gently grabs your chin, tilting your face level with his. The rare grin on his face makes your heart glow. “I fell in love with you too. Plus, I have you to protect me from anything bad. You almost killed me with that shove last night.” He teases. 

“Shut up.” You smile, grabbing him and kissing him hard. He kisses back, rolling so that he’s hovering above you, propped up on his elbows. 

“No one tells to shut up and gets away with it.” He growls, kissing just under your jawline, making you shiver. 

“Yeah?” You challenge, knowing full well what’s coming your way. Alex’s only response is to give you a bruising kiss that tells you you’re in for it. 

You wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex + 6. "I hate them....but I'd die for them."

You hated Alex Summers. He was rude, self-centered, and so  hot haughty. You couldn’t stand him, and you were pretty sure the feeling was mutual. 

From the first day you met, he made it clear that he didn’t like you. It was your first mission as a member of the X-Men. Professor Xavier had chosen you especially after you showed how in control of your mutation you had become over the short few years you’d spent at the school. 

The mission was simple. Help the FBI stop a group of rogue mutants who were wreaking havoc on Chicago banks, jewelry stores, and the like. 

Alex only came back to the school whenever he was needed for missions, so you had never met before. He was younger than you had expected, probably only a few years older. Sure, you thought he was attractive, but who wouldn’t? Tall, blonde, muscular and clearly self-confident. 

He spoiled it the minute he opened his mouth. 

“Her? She’s going to get hurt. You know that Hank and I can handle this.” He not-so-subtly addressed the professor. 

You felt anger well up in your chest. He didn’t know anything about you! How dare he assume you were some weak little thing who couldn’t handle yourself? Giving one hell of a death glare, you marched right on over to the other mutant. 

“I know you probably see me as some kind of helpless little child, but I am most certainly not. Professor Xavier trusts me to be on this mission for good reason, and I don’t appreciate someone who has never met before in his life presuming to know anything about my capabilities!” You fumed. 

Alex was silent, looking slightly dumbstruck at the outburst. Professor Xavier merely smiled proudly, wheeling his chair away to speak with Hank. You stared expectantly at Alex, waiting for him to apologize, or say anything. 

Instead, he just smiled. Still irate, you turned on your heel and stormed away, ready to get the mission over with so you could get away from that insufferable man. 

The mutants were subdued and taken into custody in record time, and you were proud to say you were not forced onto the sidelines. Whenever you could get away from college, Charles was eager to send you with the other X-Men. 

You became fast friends with everyone, especially Hank. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Alex either, and you two were able to bond over avoiding him together. That was until they started to get along. 

Hank said it was because he was less self-conscious about his mutation, and that Alex had matured. You weren’t so sure. Being the stubborn person you were; however, you refused to give the blonde superhero a chance. 

The few times he would try to talk to you, you’d answer in monosyllables and walk away. This only served to frustrate him, and he would snap at you and storm away. 

So you hated Alex Summers. You loathed him. You despised him. 

All your negative feelings didn’t stop you from accepting the job of Biology teacher at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters though. 

For the sake of teaching the new generation of mutants, you would bear Alex’s stupidly blue eyes every day. You would push through the way your heart raced when you would see him (out of rage, obviously). You would tolerate having to actually talk to him (to set a good example for the kids). You still hated his guts, though. Obviously. 

~

“Y/N! Can you give us a little cover?” Hank hollered. 

You, Hank, and Alex were all sprinting across a field, desperately trying to get to the treeline. Planes were approaching overhead and sending bullets at high speeds towards the three of you. 

Concentrating, you used your powers of shadow manipulation to cover the field in darkness. The planes would have to guess where to aim, but they certainly weren’t done shooting. 

Time seemed to slow as you saw a rapid fire of bullets were quickly making their way to Alex. In those few milliseconds, you came to realize that you’d been utterly wrong. 

You didn’t hate Alex. 

You couldn’t live without him. 

As your heart lept into your throat, you had no time to think. You merely acted. Alex was shoved out of the way as you dove in front of the high speed metal. 

Searing pain tore through your leg, stomach, and shoulder. You screamed, falling to the ground. The shadows faltered for a moment, and you caught a glance of blue sky. Pushing past the intense pain, you focused on keeping the cover over your friends. 

Alex’s distressed face appeared above you, blurred by your tears. You were vaguely aware of being picked up and carried as they ran. 

Your senses picked up the things around you like a radio searching for signal. Gunshots were heard next to the steady heartbeat next your ear. You saw Alex’s eyes, his jaw, the sky. You felt nothing but pain. And then you felt nothing at all as the world became darkness. 

~

White ceiling, soft sheets and a downy blanket, and someone’s hand in your own were the first things you noticed upon waking up. The moment after you asked yourself why you were in the infirmary, it all came back to you. 

You sat up quickly, crying out at the intense pain centered in your leg, stomach and torso. Steady hand on your arms laid you back gently. The pain ebbed away as a floating sensation took over. 

“Hey, hey. Shhhh it’s okay. Stay still.” 

“Alex?” You looked over at your companion. “You look like shit.” 

He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking up in that way that only happened when he’s been running his hands through it repeatedly. He let out a bark of laughter. 

“Thanks. You should see yourself.” He retorted. 

“Yeah well it’s all your fault. You and your pretty pretty face.” You slurred slightly. 

“You are on a lot of pain medicine right now, so I’m going to assume you have no idea what you’re saying.” He said. 

“Oh contraire, Alexandare. I know exactly what I am saying. Words, woooords, wordssssss.” You sang. 

“Maybe I should see if I can keep you on this stuff. It makes you nicer.” He muttered. 

“It’s all an act, really, Alexandare. I actuallyyyy like like you. A lot. I just don’t like what you sayyyyy.” 

He looked shocked. “You….you like me?” 

“I hate you. But I’d die for you. You know what I mean?” You asked with an angelic smile. 

“Evidently. You probably won’t remember this when you wake up again, but I hate you too. So much that I’d marry you tomorrow if you asked.” He intoned. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Then I guess I’ll have to ask tomorrow.” You said happily. 

He chuckled. “Get some sleep Y/N/N.” 

You settled back into your pillow and drifted into dreams of Alex. Despite his prediction, the next day you remembered it all. 


End file.
